Maple Leaf
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: What would you do if the one you secretly loved was in a life-threatening situation? Fem!CanadaxPrussia human AU. Based off a roleplay.


Madeline was a very quiet girl, never causing any trouble, and never getting into any. She honestly didn't have many friends, but the amount she had was enough to her. Gilbert however was her closest friend. He always looked out for her, protecting her like she was his little sister, she of course didn't mind that at all. But high school was a new start for her, and she couldn't be happier.

Now a sophomore, she knew the school like the back of her hand, but this morning, she had left late, and was going to be late for first period P.E. She didn't mind it at all, after all, her best friend was in there with her. Today happened to be the day where she was to do the mile run. With 15 minutes to complete it, she needed to pace herself. Her inhaler was placed gingerly in her pocket, she would be needing it, she could just tell by the weather. Her personal case of asthma acted up in cold air and extensive exercise, and just from what was planned, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. Making her way out with the rest of the class, she walked next to you, being sure to stay quite slow. She wasn't sure how well she was going to do on this, I mean, her breathing problems were hard enough. She was doing pretty well a few minutes into the run, but by around the six minute mark, she was starting to feel her chest constricting on her. Maybe she could get a bit further without having to use her inhaler, she just had to...only a few moments passed before she really couldn't breathe well, talking out her inhaler, slowing to a walk. Her wheezing was quite noticeable to the few people that passed her, them all giving her worried looks.

Oh God, her inhaler was empty, she was so screwed! By now, she had stopped completely, her hands on her knees as she slumped her back, desperately shaking the empty inhaler in the hopes to get some medicine. "MADELINE!" Gilbert raced over, looking her up and down. "Are you okay? Wait, never mind, of course you aren't! I'll get the nurse!" Her eyes squeezed shut, feeling hot tears threatening to roll down her face. It felt like there was two strong hands wrapped around her throat, and she was growing a bit light headed.

Gilbert ran quickly, alerting the gym teacher. He jogged back over to his friend, trying to calm her. "It's okay, it's going to be okay..." One of her hands shakily lifted up, almost in a way to ask him to take it. She dropped her inhaler to the floor, giving up on it completely. Her hand went to her throat, trying to rub the bottom of it in a way that tried to make it relax. Gilbert grabbed her other hand as the nurse finally came. Madeline's hand squeezed tightly at his, coughing rather hard, eyes looking up at the nurse. She knelt down, holding an inhaler with medicine in it. Gilbert, knowing she might be too weak to do it herself, pressed the button a few times. She took in a deep, or as deep as she could manage, breath, trying to get the medicine. It didn't seem to work the first two times, the third time it seemed to open her airway a bit.

"Hang on, Maddie! Don't give up!" He begged. Her hand gripped tighter at his, the hand that was at her throat moving to get around the inhaler, pressing the button and getting the medicine. Gilbert could feel her nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. There was no way he was leaving school without her alive. She removed the inhaler from her lips, choking on the new air that flowed through her throat. "Madeline! Oh god, oh god..." He murmured, squeezing her into a hug. The hug was comfortably tight, her arms quickly around him, fingers gripping at his shirt. "Merci, merci, merci, Gilbert..." She said shakily. "It's okay, I'm here..." Her breaths were jagged as the air flow tried to even out, her hand gripping at the inhaler. What sucked about inhalers though is that you never know when it's empty until you need it. Gilbert sighed, almost wanting to cry. He didn't know what he would've done if it had been too late. The tears that had gathered in her eyes disappeared, and now, she just wanted to keep hugging him. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Alright, that was quick thinking on your part, Gilbert. Madeline, you should rest and not run today. Gilbert, you can watch her." The gym teacher walked away. She got out of gym for the day, that's pretty good. "You're the best Gilbert..." she spoke softly, hesitantly pulling away from him. "Um...thanks. You can always count on the awesome me!" He tried to sound confident to hide his growing anxiety. She managed a small chuckle at his words, smiling a tad bit towards him. "L-let's get to the bleachers..."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He stood up, offering a hand. She took it gratefully, pulling herself up. Gilbert was falling for her, and he knew it. But he swallowed the fear and helped her to sit down. Madeline always has and always will be in love with her best friend, and it's only because of him that she is breathing right now. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked gently. "I should be..." she said softly, taking a seat in the bleachers. "Just...just don't tell Francis." She would never hear the end of it if her brother found out, so she was going to hide it for as long as she could. "Oh right, him...I won't."

"Thanks..." she whispered, hanging her head a bit. "You'll be okay..." Gilbert slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know...it's just stuff like this hasn't happened in a while, I'm not used to it like I was before."

"You scared me..." He whispered. She glanced over, looking at him with a soft gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad I did something." He looked up. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't." Her eyes shut for a moment as she looked forward. "Come on, Maple Leaf...don't say that."

"But it's true, Birdie!" Gilbert held both her hands. "It's because I...really like you..." Her hands gently squeezed at his, eyes moving down as she felt her face heat up. Oh! She remembered asking someone for advice on this...maybe it was Francis? That's not important..."Are you a sugar maple tree? 'Cause I'd tap that..."

Gilbert looked at her for about three seconds before bursting out laughing. It didn't really matter why he was laughing right now, because all she knew was that she liked him and he liked her."So um...I take it you liked that one?" He finally stopped laughing, then giggled again. "Do you even know what that means?"

"It has something to do with maple syrup, so yes, yes I do." She laughed softly, "I just want you to know that my brother told me to say that."

"I figured. He's always weird...But I meant what I said. I really, really like you."

"If you couldn't tell, I do too..."

"You do...?" Gilbert looked up, slightly surprised. "What, was the line I gave not good enough?" She said, chuckling. "...shut up..." She gently wrapped her arms around him from the side. He blushed a slight shade of pink before doing the same. "I-I love you, Maple Leaf..."

"I love you too, Birdie..."


End file.
